vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugilite
|-|Current= |-|Debut= Summary Sugilite is the fusion of Amethyst and Garnet. Sugilite cares for herself, first and foremost. Though she carries out mission objectives, she is very impulsive and does not hesitate to use force to achieve personal desires. She combines Garnet's headstrong, unwavering nature with Amethyst's indulgence, as well as her negative attitude towards authority. The resulting personality is a volatile mix that is highly aggressive, and dangerous to everyone she encounters. This causes at least one perilous situation, wherein Sugilite, enraged that she was left behind during a mission and asked to unfuse, viciously attacks and severely injures Pearl. She seems to possess some of Ruby and Sapphire's feelings towards separating. She also seems to be cold like Sapphire, containing Ruby's anger issues and Amethyst's recklessness. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C Name: Sugilite Origin: Steven Universe Gender: Genderless (Though appears as and commonly referred to as female) Age: Over 6000 years old Classification: Gem Fusion, Crystal Gem Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Gem Physiology (Grants Regeneration (High-Mid), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Shapeshifting, Size Manipulation, Body Control, Biological Manipulation, Fusionism, Self-Sustenance (Types I, II, and III), Automatic-adjustment to different strengths of gravity, Pocket Reality Manipulation (All Gems have a pocket dimension of infinite size contained within their gemstone), Sealing (Via Bubbles), and BFR (Via Bubbles)), Large Size (type 1), Weapon Creation , Skilled flail wielder, Shockwave Creation and Paralysis Inducement (Mega Quake), Fire Manipulation and Burn Inducement (Tornado Fire Punch) Attack Potency: Island level (Vastly superior to the combination of Garnet's and Amethyst's power. Was able to overpower Pearl with little effort. Stronger than Opal) Speed: Relativistic Reactions and Combat speed Lifting Strength: At least Class G (Should be much stronger than Garnet and comparable to Sunstone) Striking Strength: Island Class Durability: Island level Stamina: Limitless so long as her gems aren't damaged or destroyed Range: Hundreds of meters with flail Standard Equipment: Flail, Gauntlets, Whip Intelligence: Presumably High (Composite of both Garnet and Amethyst), though usually clouded by her overwhelmingly brash nature Weaknesses: Sufficient damage to her physical form can revert her back to her vulnerable gem form which can be broken and destroyed, conflict between gems can destabilize the fusion, and she is very reckless Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Flail Proficiency:' Her weapon is an enormous flail that uses Amethyst's whip as a chain, and Garnet's clasped gauntlets as a bludgeon. Using this weapon, Sugilite easily smashes through buildings, reducing a defunct Gem Communications Hub to rubble. Due to the sheer size of the weapon and the length of the chain, this gives much longer range than traditional melee weapons - much like Amethyst's whip. *'Wind-up Punch:' In "Cry for Help", rather than forming her flail, Sugilite twists two of her arms together to deliver a devastating punch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Steven Universe Category:Cartoon Network Category:Brawlers Category:Berserkers Category:Immortals Category:Mace Users Category:Fusions Category:Giants Category:Regeneration Users Category:Gems Category:Gauntlet Users Category:Crystal Gems Category:Aliens Category:Genderless Characters Category:Size-Shifters Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Body Control Users Category:Biology Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Adaptation Users Category:BFR Users Category:Tier 6 Category:Shockwave Users Category:Paralysis Users Category:Fire Users Category:Status Effect Users